The Lesser Gods
The lesser Gods that are known throughout the lands of Elandaria. These Gods are known to sometimes visit the mortal realm in the form of various avatars. The Lesser Gods F'rum' – God of wine, alcohol, luck, gambling and things that are out of our control. Frum’s name is both widely cursed and praised at the same time due to his reign over that which we know as luck. He is a good natured God and often makes appearances in wild parties, taverns and bars throughout Elandaria. All ceremonies involving Frum will always include alcohol and games of luck. · Sol '– Keeper of the Sun. Sol is a noble God whose sole reason for existence is to maintain the Light provided by the sun that shines over Elandaria. His holy symbol is a sun. · '''Syntarias '– Goddess of bargains. Syntarias judges the worth of all bargains and renders tough, but fair answers. She also watches over matter of trade and prosperity. Merchants often pray to Syntarias for good deals and wealth, while others pray to her for good fortune. Her holy symbol is a set of scales, with one side always being heavier than the other. · '''Nerual – '''Goddess of love. Nerual watches over long-term relationships and encourages deep love between spouses and families which will last for eternity. She is the twin sister of Reluna, and is often at odds with her. · '''Reluna – Goddess of passion and desire. Reluna believes is intense passion and burning love. She is the twin sister of Nerual, and is often at odds with her. · Aquais’tl – '''God of rain and weather. He is an important God for farmers and such as they pray to him for good weather for their crops and livestock. People also pray to him for calm, nice weather. He is known for bouts of anger which cause bad weather and disasters such as cyclones and earthquakes. The order of Aquais’tl is dedicated to keeping him happy. His holy symbol is a blue topaz shaped like a rain drop. · '''Chrass – '''God of fatalism. Chrass encourages people who have lost hope in life to surrender themselves to the threads of fate. He gives people false hope by promising them immortality in exchange for their souls. · '''Brors – God of fear and terror. Brors feeds on all negative emotions, especially that of fear and terror. He delights in spreading fear and will happily grant powers to those who wish to spread terror and fear throughout Elandaria. · Serilia – Goddess of greed, exploitation and jealousy. Serilia influences people to use every encounter to their advantage and to always prioritise one’s self over others. She is ultimately a very selfish Goddess who cares for no one but herself. She passes this attitude onto all of her followers. · Acheana – God of war, slaughter, wrath, combat, conflict, tyranny and power. All soldiers and warriors alike have great respect for Acheana as he determines who lives and dies on the battlefield and will bless those who are worthy with survival. Soldiers will pray to him before going into battle. Acheana enjoys watching war and the slaughter that occurs during it, deeming it as a great sport solely for his enjoyment. Acheana dictates that the world is a harsh, unforgiving place and that only the strong will survive. The strong will rule the weak and power is the only reward worth having. Order must be forged from chaos with an iron fist. The Grand Mercenary Companies generally follow the dogma of Acheana. Sworn enemy of Hratli. · Meteria – Goddess of craft, forging and alchemical creations. Meteria is a kind hearted God who takes great pride in crafting objects of great beauty and value. Objects of her creation can be found throughout Elandaria and are extremely valuable. She seeks out crafters of great skill and loves to view creations of beauty and skill. Smiths, architects, jewellers, crafters etc. often will pray to Meteria. · Jer – God of organised nature. Jer watches over all crops, gardens and farmers in Elandaria. He has a particular fondness of watermelons and is known to be very flamboyant. · Martha – '''Goddess of birth, fertility and sex. Martha is a beautiful woman who oversees all women giving birth in the world. She has a burning passion for sex and will often come down to Elandaria in order to have sex with men as well as women, seemingly at random. She is described as being a beautiful woman with large breasts. · '''Hratli – '''God of conquest, chivalry, courage, valor and honour. Knights and commanders generally pray to Hratli for guidance in issues of chivalry and conquest when they are embarking on quests and large scale war. Hratli encourages those of nobility and those in knighthoods to act with chivalry and to show courage and valor when faced with adversity. Hratli dictates that the world is a place filled with adversity and challenges for those who fight for justice and who defend the weak and innocent. Danger is to be faced head-on in a calm manner and those who defeat evil will be rewarded with glory. The Holy Paladin orders generally follow the dogma of Hratli. Sworn enemy of Acheana. · '''Kerityuli – '''Goddess of trickery, deceit, lies and thievery. Kerityuli has her hands in all forms of crime and deceit within Elandaria and revels in the thought of turning the truthful and respected into the dishonest and untrusted. She weaves threads of lies and deceit and is often behind many of the conflicts between the Lesser Gods, as she enjoys her trickery. Thieves and Thieves Guilds follow her teachings and are part of her web of lies and deceit. She is often represented as a two headed serpent. · '''Varentanius – '''God of justice and judgement. He who has many eyes and at the same time none. He has four faces, one for each direction, but all eight of his eyes are blind. He is depicted as always holding perfectly balanced scales. Varentanius judges all those who die based upon their deeds in life. · '''Eifra – Goddess of beauty and appearances. She is the God of beauty as well as the way people perceive each other. She is also coined as being the God of expectations. When people want to be displayed a certain way through their image, they will pray to Eifra. Her holy symbol is a quarter moon. · Meriq – God of the afterlife. Meriq guides the souls of the dead to the afterlife once they have been judged by Varentanius. Meriq is depicted as a dark robed figure that is shrouded in shadows. Meriq has great significance within the priestly orders due to the fact that priests are generally the ones who console people about the afterlife and who conduct funeral services in most societies. · 'Ilitherl '– Goddess of law and authority. Ilitherl presides over all matters of authority. All keepers of the law and judges in civilized societies have her crest on their uniforms and have great respect for her. She is depicted as being a stern older looking woman. · 'Drefuo '– God of music, art, humour and celebration. Drefuo is a well-known God throughout Elandaria. All celebrations and festivals give their honours to Drefuo before they commence. Drefuo loves the arts, both musical and creative. It is said that many of the greatest artists and musicians in Elandarias history and current were taught secrets of the trade by Drefuo himself. · 'Persus '– God of the sea. Persus has power over the flow of the sea and the creatures that live within it. He holds great significance for sailors as they pray to him for calm weather and safe travels. He is depicted as a half man, half fish being wielding a trident. 'Queytil '– Goddess of nobility and grace. The ancient followers of Queytil gave birth to the noble class of the civilised societies of Elandaria as she encourages a sense of nobility and grace in her followers. Most noble houses will have some sort of object or shrine in her honour within their households. She is depicted as an elegant woman wearing a flowing pure white robe.